Long Time No See
by ashyboo02
Summary: Alex finds her dad Troy a wreck without love.But when her father finds someone Alex thinks twice about her decision.Join the Boltons as they fall in love and go through problems.Troyella.My name used to be:zanessasupport4eva. Rated M for language.
1. Long Time No See Wildcat

**A/N: Ok this is my new story. Well I hope you guys read my summary because that tells basicly everything.**

**But just in case you don't remember the summary. **

_**Alex finds her dad Troy a wreck without love. But when her father finds someone Alex thinks twice about her decision. Join the Boltons as they fall in love and go through problems. Troyella. **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the writing. The idea is actually sorta based off of the movie 'The Game Plan' but not entirely. Also I could use some help with the title. So review or message me some ideas. Thanks. **

--

"Daddy wake up." Alexandra Bolton said as she jumped on her father Troy's bed. "5 more minutes." Troy mumbled into his pillow. "No you said that 5 minutes ago." Troy put his pillow over his head. "Leave me alone."

"No get up! Now!"

"You can't make me."

"Troy Alexander Bolton get up!" Alex said as she struggled trying to get her father's sheets off of his body."Alexandra Marie Bolton leave me alone!" Troy said as he threw a pillow at her. "Ok you left me no choice." Alex took the pillow that rest on his face and slapped him with it. Troy popped up and started to tickle her sides. Alex giggled "Daddy...stop...I...can't...breathe." Troy stopped tickling his daughter. "So Alex what will it be for breakfast?"

"Chocolate chip waffles and don't hold on the syrup like you did last time." Troy chuckled at her. "Ok go get ready for school."

-Car Ride to School-

"Hey daddy." Alex said from the back seat of their Range Rover. "Yeah Alex?" Troy said looking at her through his rearview mirror. "I know I have your eyes, hair, and smile but what do I get from my mom?" Troy bit his bottom lip. "Well you get your brains and attitude from her."

"But I also get it from you."

"True...Well Alex we are here. Have a great day at school." Troy said kissing forehead. "Bye daddy."

"Bye Alex."

--

As Troy drove up to the gym's parking lot he saw his best friend Chad waiting for him. Troy got out of his Rover and gave his friend a man hug. "You ready to go." Chad asked his best friend since pre-school. "Yeah let's go." And the two where off on their daily run to Starbucks.

"So dude how's my girl doing?" Chad asked as him and Troy ordered their coffee. "She's good. Who knew a 5 year old could be so controling."

"So my next question is who wears the pants in your family?"

"5 year old Alexandra Bolton." Then there was a tap on their shoulders. "Hey Chad." "Hey Taylor."

"Long time no see wildcat."

"Gabriella is it really you." Troy touched the brunette's cheek. How he missed how good it felt against his fingertips. "In the flesh." She said smiling. "Your gorgeous."

"Thank you. You look good yourself wearing lakers gear."

"Yeah these colors never looked better."

"So how's life in L.A?"

"Good just me and my daughter." Gabriella choked on her latte. "Daughter?"

"Yeah when we broke up and went our separate ways for college I met and fell for Summer Watson. We went to a club one night had way too much fun. And nine months later my baby girl Alexandra was born."

"Oh so what about Summer?"

"She changed and we broke up when Alex was one. I haven't seen or heard from her since."

"That's horrible...I would love to meet your daughter Alexandra."

"I bet she would love to meet you too. How about tonight at our basketball game. Tay could give you the ticket."

"Cool I guess it's a date." Troy's smile grew bigger.

--

**A/N: Ok so that's the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Summer's Calling

**A/N: Ok another chapter. You would be surprised about what happens.**

--

The boys we're in the gym practicing for the big game. When they were interrupted by an old friend. "Hey guys." The stranger said. They boys stopped what they where doing and walked over to him. "Hey Ryan what brings you back to Cali?" Troy asked giving him a man hug. "Come to visit my boys. And also Sharpay called about the big news that her and Zeke are getting married. Congrats Zeke."

"Thanks man. It means a lot especially since your going to be my brother in law."

"Yeah. Just good luck. Shar can be a handful at times." Just then a little boy about the age of three came running in. Along with a light brown haired woman with black glasses who had a five year old girl's hand. It was Kelsi with her son Brandon and Alex (Troy's daughter). Alex ran to her dad and Troy picked her up. "Hey Alex how was school?"

"Could of been better."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Uncle Chad!" Troy put Alex down and she ran to give Chad a hug. "Hey Al" Troy turned his attention to Kelsi. "Thanks for picking Alex up for me."

"Your welcome Troy. I heard Gabriella's back."

"Yeah I really want to get her back. But I don't know how."

"Easy just be yourself. I promise everything will work out."

"Thanks Kelsi." Troy's phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"Hey Troy."

"Who is this?"

"You don't remember me? It's Summer."

"Summer! What do you want?"Troy said annoyed.

"I want to make it up to you."

"Well if there's anyone who you need to make it up too its Alex."

"Why would I make it up to that brat..."

"That brat happens to be your daughter." Troy screamed getting everyones attention. He walked outside only to be followed by paparazzi. So he ran to his car and got in it so he could finish his conversation. "Look Summer I don't want you around me or **my **daughter. You left us and we really don't need you. Plus I found someone else."

"She's my daughter too."

"But a daughter that you don't want. As a matter of fact you never wanted."

"I did too want Alexandra."

"No you didn't remember when you found out you where pregnant. You said that this was going to ruin your life. And prevent you from having fun. And I was stupid to stay with you for a year after Alex was born. I can't believe that I thought I loved you. You fucked every guy in school."

"Ha like you didn't sleep around."

"I didn't. I was stupid for leaving Gabriella." Troy muttered the last part under his breath. But unfortunately Summer heard it.

"Gabriella! Thats one person I really can't believe you dated. Not just that you dated for 5 years. That bitch. I hate her. She's not even pretty. Plus I always heard that she..."

"That's enough! Say all you want about Gabriella I love her. That's right I still do. And I always will. So how about you get a life and don't **ever** call me again."

"Okay Troy. But I will find away to get Alexandra taken away from you. Even if the last thing I do." And with that Troy heard the dial tone.

--

"Alex dinners ready!" Troy screamed as his daughter ran down the stairs of their L.A home. "So whats for dinner?"

"Your favorite spaghetti and meatballs." Troy said placing a plate in front of the little girl. "Yum!" Alex said digging in to her food. "So daddy who are you playing today?"

"Miami Heat." He watched as Alex's mouth dropped open. "What?" He said sticking a forkful of spaghetti in his mouth. "Your playing Dwanye Wade's Team."

"Yeah...so..."

"Daddy you have to promise not to go too hard on Wade."

"Why?"

"Cause daddy he's my favorite player."

"I thought I was your favorite player."

"Okay let me finish. Wade is my favorite player besides you, Uncle Chad, Uncle Zeke, and Uncle Jason." Troy smiled. "Okay I'll try to go easy on him. But only him. Everyone else I play normally. Deal?"

"Deal." They gave each other a knuckle punch. "Daddy?"

"Yeah Alex."

"Did I ever tell you that you need a girl."

"A girl?" Troy said slurping up his noodles. "Yeah a girl like a girlfriend."

"Why?" He stuffed is mouth again. "Because your Troy Bolton. The MVP of Los Angeles Lakers Team. You need a girlfriend."

"I cant believe my five year old daughter is telling me to get off my butt and find a girlfriend."

"Well you better believe it because that's what I'm sayin'."

Dinner was done and the Boltons where getting ready to leave for the game. Troy was wearing his uniform and Alexandra was wearing jeans with a cutsom made purple jersey. It had Troy's number 14 and _'Lil Bolton' _on the back. "You ready?" Troy asked Alex grabbing her jacket from the closet next to the door. "Yes sir."

**At The Game**

Alex was sitting down in her seat which was behind her father's seat for when he gets benched (which is never). She was waiting for Taylor to bring her some candy back from the snack bar. She was talking about Sharpay's manicure when Gabriella sat down next to her. "Hi you must be Alexandra." Gabriella said smiling down at the little girl. Alex smiled back. "Yes and you are..."

"Gabriella. I used to date your dad. Troy Bolton." Alexandra's mouth dropped.

"You dated my daddy? So does that mean your my...mom?"Alex said mumbling the last part. She was embarrassed to ask. Gabriella smiled again. "No. I dated your dad before that."

"Oh. Well nice to meet you Gabriella. Your really pretty."

"Nice to meet you too Alexandra. Your a cutie yourself."

"You can call me Alex." Just then the buzzer buzzed signaling the end of the first half. Troy jogged his way over to his seat in front of Alex's. "Hey Gabriella. I see you met Alex."

"Yeah she is such a sweetie. You taught her well."

"Tell me about it."

Alex smiled as Troy and Gabriella started flirting. This was a start of a beautiful relationship.

--

**A/N: There you go another chapter. Thanks for reading and sending story alerts. They mean a lot. So did you like this chapter? Tell me about it in a review PLEASE! Thanks(:**


	3. Daddy's In Love?

**A/N: Hey. Another chapter. And in each chapter Alex gets sweeter and cuter. **

The game was over and Troy was taking Gabriella to his house. Alex was asleep in the back seat when they arrived. Troy carried her upstairs to her room. He placed her under her covers and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I love you Alex." He whispered before walking out if the room and downstairs to a waiting Gabriella. She was sitting down on the couch waiting for him. "So did you like the game?" Troy asked sitting down next to her. "Yes I did. You where amazing as usual." Troy chuckled. "Thanks. So...uhm...Gabriella do you have a boyfriend?"

"No. Do you?"

"Do I have a boyfriend? Last time I checked I don't roll that way..." Gabriella giggled. "Do you have a girlfriend silly?"

"No. I'm single and sorta loving it. I don't have to worry about Alex."

"Alex means everything to you doesn't she."

"Yeah, I mean she's my daughter. I'm her father, like her biological father. If anything was to happen to her I would loose it."

"I'm really happy for you Troy."

"Oh yeah. Why?"

"You got one thing you always wanted. A family."

"Well I guess you could call it a family. But its missing one thing."

"Whats that?"

"You." Gabriella looked into Troy's eyes. "Troy..."

"Gabriella I'm serious. I still love you. I always loved you and I always will. You where my first love Ella." Tears where coming down Gabriella's cheeks. "I love you too Troy." Troy leaned closer to Gabriella until their lips met in a soft passionate kiss. Minutes that seemed like hours passed and Troy finally pulled away breathless. "Wow. You don't know how long I've been waiting for that to happen." Troy said and he couldn't stop smiling. "I now its about time it happened." Gabriella said smiling too. "Troy and Gabi sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Alex said from the top of the stairs. Troy turned to her. "Alex I thought you where asleep."

"Well you thought wrong. Its about time you two admitted you still got the hots for each other." Alex said climbing into her father's lap. Gabriella giggled. "Well I think I better be going. Have a big shopping spree with Taylor and Sharpay tomorrow."

"Gabi can you stay here for the night PLEEEAAASSEEE!" Alex said pouting. "If its okay with your father."

"Daddy PLEEEAAASSEEE!"

"Yeah Gabi can stay."

"Awesome! Its going to be like a sleepover. We can stay up late, do each others hair, polish our nails..."

"Not so fast Alexandra." Troy said crushing his daughters spirit. "What do you mean?" Alex said in the cutest voice.

"You have school tomorrow."

"So...your point is."

"Bath, teeth, then bed."

"Daddy can I please stay up longer?" She gave him the eyes.

"Oh no. Don't you flash those blue eyes at me. Upstairs now!"

"Ugh! You never let me have fun." Alex said storming upstairs. Troy turned to Gabriella. "So..."

"So I think it would be a good idea if you show me the guest room." Gabriella said smiling. "You don't have to sleep in the guest room. You can sleep with me if you want." He paused. "Not that way...but...uhm like...sleep...night." Gabriella giggled at Troy who was turning red. "I know what you mean. I'm going to get ready for bed before you embarrass yourself more."

"Good idea. I'll go help Alex."

**15 Minutes Later**

"Daddy's in LOVE." Alex said as Troy tucked her into bed the second time that night. "Goodnight Alex."

"You know Troy Bolton you can't avoid the situation forever."

"You know Alexandra Bolton you should really start acting your age."

"But if I acted my age who would keep you in line?"

"Gabriella. That was her job in high school."

"But she officially retired in college so there and the number 4 it became my job."

"Its therefore Al."

"So what I'm only five. Last time I checked we five year olds make mistakes."

"Your lucky your cute and my only daughter."

"Your lucky your my daddy."

"Now I'm serious goodnight Alex." He kissed her forehead. "Goodnight daddy."

Alex said yawning and falling asleep seconds later.

**With Gabriella**

"Missed me?" Troy asked climbing in the bed and laying next to her. "Yes I missed you so much."

"I knew you would."

"So Alex is finally asleep.?"

"Yeah she really likes you, and that's a first she never liked any one the girls I dated. Or at least tried."

"Really I mean she is such a sweetheart I can't imagine her doing anything like that."

"That's because you don't know Alex. Like one time I was on a date with this girl named Christie..."

"_I had a great time Troy" Christie said smiling from ear to ear. Troy smiled back "Yeah it was an awesome night." He leaned in to kiss her goodnight, when the front door opened. "Daddy your home!" Alex said running into his arms. "Hey sweetie your supposed to be asleep." Alex smiled "I'm not sleepy. Plus I wanted to meet... Chanel's the name right?"_

"_Its Christie."_

"_Chanel, Christie same thing." Troy gave Alex a look. "How about we take this inside...quickly." They three walked inside. "I'm going to get something to drink." Troy said walking into the kitchen. Alex smiled and sat next to Sharpay who was her babysitter. When her father was out of sight she got down to business. "So Christie tell me and my friend Sharpay about your self." _

"_Yeah I think me and Alexandra here need to know a lot about you if your going to be dating our boy Troy."_

"_Well I don't have any kids if you wanted to know that." Christie said with an attitude. "Ouch. I wouldn't of said that if I where you." Sharpay warned. To bad it got Alex started. "So what are you saying gold digging tramp." _

"_Allie watch the language."_

"_Okay Auntie Pay. Anyway, as I was saying whats wrong with kids. Do you have some sort of thing against them, or more importantly me?"  
"Well I do have a problem with a 4 year old telling me who I am."_

"_I'm five hun, get it straight. And I'm only trying to look out for my daddy. I don't want his heart broken. Plus I damn sure don't want him dating some slut like you."_

"_Okay break it up. Alex upstairs now and don't worry about the language deal." _

"_Fine. Goodnight." Alex stormed upstairs. "I guess you better leave, and don't bother calling Troy. I got it covered." Sharpay said waving goodbye._

_When Christie left Troy had just came out of the kitchen. "Thanks Shar for everything."_

"_You heard our little discussion didn't you?"_

"_Every word but I do wonder where Alex gets the language from."_

"_It was all Auntie Pay!" Alex screamed from the top of the stairs. "Thanks a lot Allie." Sharpay screamed back. "I better go tuck her in, then I'll talk to you about the language problem." _

"_It's not my fault you make me babysit when I'm getting calls from Zeke's ex."_

"Are you serious? Alex said all of that? I'm starting to like that little girl more and more." Troy chuckled "I bet you are."

"So anymore interesting stories of you and Alex."

"Not really. But I'm pretty sure Alex is going to do something interesting soon. She always does. Goodnight Gabriella"

"Goodnight Troy." He put his arms around her waist as they both fell into a deep slumber.

**A/N: There you go another chapter. Sorry it took forever to post. I've been so busy with school, and plus I got grounded again. It sucks because I'm not a bad girl. My parents just didn't believe me that my teacher is out to get me, so she made it look like I failed my test and didn't study. Life isn't fair. Anyways enough about my life review and tell me what you think. I hope Gabriella and Troy aren't moving too fast for you guys. So review and please give me some ideas of what you think should happen next chapter. I would appreciate it a LOT. And finally isn't Alex such a cutie?!**


	4. Nightmares & Fears

**A/N: Im back with another chapter.! Yup are you ready for some more Alex cuteness?? I know I am lol. So here you go...**

**--**

"Alex can you downstairs for a minute." Troy called out to his daughter. "Yes daddy...who is that?"Alex said pointing to a blond lady standing in front her father. "Allie this is your mother Summer." Troy explained, as Alex hid behind his legs. "Why is she here?"

"She's here to take you with her."

"Well I'm not going with her. I don't like her!"

"You just met her."

"Why would I want to go with someone who left me?!" Troy turned around facing her. "Alexandra you have to go with her whether you like it or not!" He said raising his voice. Tears fell down her cheeks. "I don't care! I'm not going with her!" Just then Troy pushed her down to the ground. "Alex I didn't mean to..."

"Save it, I hate you!" Alex screamed running into her room.

"Aaaaaahhhh! Troy screamed. "Troy are you okay?" Gabriella asked running her hands through his hair pushing his bangs out of his eyes. "Oh it was just a dream."

"What was just a dream?"

"Where is Alex?"

"She's in her room still asleep, Troy whats wrong?" Troy quickly got up and walked to Alex's room. He got there to see her still fast asleep. He walked to the side of her bed, and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "I love you Alex, more than anything." He left the room and walked back towards his bedroom. To see a very confused Gabriella. "You okay?" he asked her, as he climbed back into bed. "I'm fine, the question is are you okay?"

"I'm fine I just had the most horrible dream."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"It was about how Summer came back and I started acting really different around Alex. Like I told her she had to go with Summer, and she started to cry. Then I pushed her, and she said she hated me."

"You sure you okay?"

"Yeah I just need to go back to sleep." he said as Gabriella cuddled close to him.

"Daddy can I sleep in here with you and Gabi?" Alex said rubbing her eyes as she stood in the door. "Yeah sure Al just climb up here in between me and Gabi."

"Thanks daddy."

"Anytime sweetheart, why do you need to sleep with us?"

"I heard monsters." Gabriella smiled. "I used to be afraid of monsters too Al."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Me too, and I was afraid of the dark. I had to sleep with a night light until I turned eight."

"You? But Daddy you not scared of anything."

"Well everyone is afraid of something Alex." Gabriella explained. "I didn't know that."

"Gabi's right, and sometimes it helps if you tell the people you love what scares you."

"I'm afraid of monsters, snakes, spiders, and clowns. What are you afraid of Gabi?"

"Lizards. I'm terrified of lizards. What about you Troy?"

"I'm afraid of losing the people I care about the most."

"Am I one of those people daddy?"

"Yes you are princess, yes you are."

--

**A/N: Sorry Its So Short! But I really wanted to update this story so you guys didn't think I forgot about you. I'm going to work on making the chapters longer and updating quicker just for you guys(: Review and Tell me what you think!**


	5. We Don't Need You

**A/N: Since everyone was so good to me and reviewed and sent story alerts and even some favorites, I decided to write another chapter. I hope you guys like it! And someone gave me an awesome idea so I'm putting it in the chapter. So thanks YoungLoveTG for the idea. Oh and as you can see Alexandra has a lot of nicknames. "Alex, Al, Allie, Lil Bolton, and sometimes but this won't come until later chapters Marie. (her middle name)**

**--**

Troy's eyes fluttered open and he took in the sight of his daughter Alex cuddled up in his side and Gabriella on the other side of Alex. He slowly got out of his bed making sure not to wake either of them up. He made his way down the stairs to start breakfast. He looked at the refrigerator smiling at the picture Alex drew. They was two stick figures that represented her and Troy holding hands. There was another picture Alex made that had her, Troy, Chad, Zeke, Jason, Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, and Ryan. Troy had that one in his locker at the Lakers' stadium. He pulled the egg carton and felt two hands wrap around his waist. He turned around to see Gabriella. He pecked her lips and smiled. "Staying for breakfast?"

"I would love to, but I better get going. I'll call you later. I love you." She said pecking his lips one last time before walking away. "I love you too." Troy managed to say before she walked out of the door.

-5 minutes Later-

Alex came down the stairs and sat on a bar stool in front of the island as she watched her dad make pancakes. "Good Morning Al."

"Good Morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah your bed is really comfy."

"Thanks I guess."

"Daddy I have a question."

"I'm listening."

"Could you ask Gabi if she could you know...become my mommy?"

"Allie that's something you don't normally ask someone."

"So..I'm turning six soon and I need a mom."

"Al you still have 3 months your birthday's in January."

"That's not my point! I need a mom, and Gabriella is the closest thing I have!"

"Okay Al calm down, I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks padre."Alex said kissing his cheek. "Padre?"

"Yeah its Spanish for father."

"I know that, but where did you learn it?"

"Grandma Luci."

"You haven't talked to her sense last week."

"No I talked to her this morning. I forgot to tell you she called your cell this morning that's what woke me up. She's really mad that you haven't seen her in a week."

"Es usted grave? "

"What does that mean?"

"Are you serious."

"Oh, yeah I'm serious. How do you say I love you with all my heart in Spanish?"

"Te amo con todo mi corazón."

"Cool! Te amo con tobo mi corazan."

"Close enough. Te amo también" Alex gave him a look. "Means I love you too."

"How do you know how to speak spanish?"

"I took it as a second language in high school, and majored it in college."

"Can you teach me?"

"When your older."

"Okay."

"Come on let's eat before we go to the gym." Troy said grabbing a plate and putting it in front of the little girl.

-At the Gym-

"Hey Troy, hey Al." Chad said picking the little girl up in his arms. "Why aren't you at school."

"There is no school today."

"Oh okay, you deserve a break. But remember skipping school isn't a good thing. You can get in serious trouble for playing hooky."

"This coming from the same guy that got in trouble on a daily base...base daddy what's that word."

"Basis."

"Yeah what he said."

"You..." Chad was interrupted as a slim woman came running threw the door. "Who is that?!" Alex asked tightening her grip on Chad. "Why the hell are you here." Troy said coldly. "I'm here to get my baby away from you."

"Daddy is that Summer?"

"Yeah Al, this is your mom Summer."

"Why are you here?" Alex asked looking at the woman. She didn't look anything like her luckily. "I missed you Troy. Hi Chad."

"Answer my daughter's damn question. Why the fuck are you here?"

"I told you on the phone that I was going to get Alexandra back and away from you."

"You are not going to take Alex from me. You wouldn't know how to take care of her."

"We'll see about that Troy."

"You can't even legally take her away from me."

"But I can take you to court."

"Are you seriously going to put my life through that. Or are you doing this as some sort of publicity stunt?"

"I'm not the Summer you used to know Troy."

"I can see that. Why are you doing this? How come on all of a damn sudden you want to take responsibility for Alex when you haven't been there for her? You weren't there when she took her first step. You weren't there to watch her feed herself for the first time. You weren't there when she moved from a crib to a big girl bed. You weren't there when she got potty trained. You weren't even there when she said her first word."

"So she's my daughter and everyone deserves a second chance."

"You had your second chance remember? Alex was six months and you abandoned her, us, and came back 5 days later. We gave you your second chance ,then you screwed it up by leaving again."

"Whatever Troy."

"Don't whatever me ,because you know its the truth. So get out of here , we don't need you."

"You know you still love me."

"No Summer, I don't. There's nothing between us anymore, and there never will be."

--

**A/N: Alex seen her mom for the first time. And those of you wondering why i incorporrated spanish in this chapter, its because it will be useful in later chapters. Summer's one bitch isn't she? So review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Family Times

**Sorry for the wait! I knew it took for like EVER to get this chapter out. But enough small talk, here goes the next chapter! (:**

Alex held on to her father tightly. "Daddy I'm never going to live with Summer right?"

"At this point Alex, I'm not sure." Alex gave her father a look, and opened her mouth to say something, when Chad stepped in. "I was just talking to Taylor and she would gladly take Alex to the mall with her and the others." Chad said with a smile. Troy looked at Alexandra "What do you think about that Allie?"

"It depends on who the 'others' are."

"Sharpay, Kelsi, and Gabriella."

"Yeah I'll go." Alex said as she ran to get her bag.

**15 Minutes Later**

"Thanks for calling Tay man. I really needed some time to clear my mind." Troy thanked Chad as they got in his car and where headed to Troy's house. "Your welcome bro. I knew you needed some non-Al time since Summer is back."

"Non-Al time?"

"Yeah, its when you don't have Alex hanging around so you can breathe."

"Hey, I'll have you know I can breathe perfectly fine when Alex is around."

"Of course you can man, of course you can." Chad said sarcastically.

"Is Zeke and Jase coming over for two on two?"

"Most likely and if not they should, to watch you get your butt kicked."

"My butt kicked? Dude I have been kicking your butt ever since kindergarten."

"One day you will lose Bolton."

"I lose the day I die."

"That can be arranged." Chad said chuckling only to be joined in by Troy as they pulled up to his house.

"Thanks for the game man." Chad said giving Troy a man hug as he walked out of the door. "Your welcome for the game and the butt kicking."

"Yeah whatever." Chad answered getting into his car. "See you later Chad." Troy said walking back into his quiet house. He looked around not really knowing what to do since Alex wasn't there. He sat onto the couch, and flipped the television on. Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. Troy quickly got up and made his way to the door, opening it with a smile as Alexandra, and Gabriella stood in the door way. "Hey." Troy said picking Alex up and kissing Gabriella's lips. "Daddy today was ah-mazing! Gabriella bought me this..." Alex said showing her dad the new hello kitty necklace she got. "That's nice, you didn't have to Gabs."

"I wanted to." She said with a smile. "So how was practice daddy?"

"It was good, boring but good."

"I thought you said basketball could never get boring."

"Well I guess I lied Allie."

"Oooh Daddy Lied!"

"Troy!"

"What?! I can't tell the truth always."

"Your right, but your not teaching Alex that its good to lie right?"

"Yeah, right. Alex it is never good to lie."

"But you just lied..."

"I know, but you can't lie."

"Yet, you still did..."

"Alexandra don't make this hard for me." Alex sat on her father's lap and looked him into his eyes. "I'm not trying to make this hard, you just told me not to lie, but you lied! So your saying I can lie."

"No I'm saying you can't."

"BUT YOU DO!"

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN." Troy said doing his best imitation of the five year old.

"Ugh! Daddy I'm telling Granny on you."

"What did I do?"

"You confused me!"

"You don't even know her number." Troy said as he watched his daughter grab his cell phone. Gabriella giggled, "It looks like she is trained at that. She's talking to your mother now."

"What?!" Troy said getting off of the couch. Alex ran into her room closing the door behind her. Troy knocked. "Alexandra open this door now, or I count to five!" Alex didn't move. "One...two...three...four...four in a half...fi..." Alex opened the door handing him the phone. "She wants to talk to you." Alex said innocently. "Hello" Troy said into the receiver. "Gotcha!" Gabriella said into the phone. "Ha ha ha very funny, you two." he replied sitting down on the couch again.

"Let's watch a movie!" Alex said excitedly. "What movie?"

"The Little Mermaid!" Troy shrugged and looked at Gabriella. "Sounds good to me." Alex cuddled up in between Troy and Gabriella as they watched the movie like one big happy family. (**Aww, that sounds so cute** **just saying**)

Troy had already tucked Alex into bed for the night and he looked at Gabriella who got off the couch, as she got ready to leave. "Brie, before you leave can we talk for a second?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well its about Alex."

"I'm listening."

"It seems that she has been really attached to you lately. And she wanted me to ask you if you would be her mom, but I told her thats something you don't really ask some..."

"Yes."

"What?"

"I said yes, I will be 'Alex's mom'."

"Thats it you don' t want to think about it?"

"What's there to think about Troy. You know I've always wanted a family, and this is a great opportunity for me to be a mother."

"But you won't officially be Alex's mother..."

"Yeah I know, but that has to do with us. You know if we got married I would legally be her step-mother."

"To bad we're not yet."

"Yet?"

"Oh, did I say yet, you know...what I meant to say...yeah."

"Don't worry Troy, I want to get married too, but just not now. After a year maybe, but not now."

"That's good to know."

"Yeah, I guess. So...I better get going. I'll talk to you later." Gabriella pecked his lips before walking out the door.

**The Next Morning.**

Alex climbed into the bed with her father. "Good morning Al." Troy said kissing the top of her head. "Morning daddy." "So you ready to get ready for school?"

"I don't wanna go to school today." He smiled. "If it makes you feel better, I don't wanna go to practice today."

"So can we just stay home?"

"Sure." Alex smiled and kissed her father's cheek. "So what do you want to do?" Troy asked. "Breakfast!"

"OK and you can help me make it." Troy said getting out of the bed and walking towards the kitchen with Alex close behind. They reached the kitchen and Troy pulled up a chair to the island. He picked Alex up and put her on the chair. She stood up on the chair, happy that she was finally going to help make her own breakfast. "I was thinking about blueberry pancakes, what do you think of that?" Her smile grew "Yummy!" Alright Troy said getting the flour,milk,blueberries, eggs and other ingredients and materials needed. He sat the mixing bowl in front of her and put in the dry ingredients, passing her the whisk when he was done. "Get the mixing." Alex started mixing, as Troy cleaned off the blueberries. "Help me put them in the mix." Alex grabbed a handful and tossed them in. Troy took the mix and poured it on the griddle. "OK so we got pancakes, what about fruit salad with yogurt?" Alex made a face. "You didn't think blueberry was going to be the only fruit did you?"

"Yeah."

"You have to try it."

"But.."

"No buts, you have to."

"Fine." Troy took out apples, grapes, bananas, and strawberries. Alex peeled the bananas and put the grapes in the bowl, while Troy cut up the apples and strawberries. "I was thinking about inviting some very special people to join us. If you don't mind."

"Its your house."

"Yeah but its your breakfast we are serving them."

"Who's them?"

"You will see when they come over in a little bit." Troy and Alex finished up the fruit salad tossing it in vanilla yogurt. Troy set the table as Alex poured some orange juice in little glasses.

**5 minutes Later**

"Alex our company is here." Troy said opening the front door and letting in the two guest. Alex came in with a huge smile on her face. "Hey Allie." The mystery man and women said.

**--**

**A/N: sorry it took forever to post. And yeah its also not that long, but I tried my best. I hope you liked it, and PLEASE hit the pretty little review button and tell me what you think. And I wonder who the mystery guest are...**


	7. Mystery Guest & A Phone Call

**A/N: New Chapter Babes!! Hope you enjoy. [:**

"Hey Grampy and Granny!" She said giving him a huge hug. "Hey mom, hey dad." Troy said giving them quick hugs before leading them to the kitchen table. "Wow, this food looks amazing."

"I helped make it!" Alex said sitting in her usual chair. "You did, then that means it is going to taste lovely."

"How is school Allie?"

"Its amazing Grampy. I color everyday. I take naps, I eat snack. But the kids call me teacher's pet. I don't know what that means though." Alex replied taking a bite out of her pancake. "How come you didn't tell me that kids called you that?" Troy said worried. "I didn't want you to call the school and make a huge fuss about it."

"Kind of like he's doing now?" Jack Bolton said looking at his son. Troy smiled. "I am not making a huge fuss about it."

"Yes you are!" Alex said sticking her tongue out at him. Troy did they same thing. "Stop it you two!" Lucille constructed the two. "I swear Troy, as a father your setting a bad example for Alex by getting involved into the childish games."

"but thats how me and Al have fun. We play childish games."

"Grampy I learned something new in school." Alex said changing the subject.

"Really like what?" Jack asked her.

"How to spell kindergarten!"

"Oh, how do you spell kindergarten?"

"K-I-N-D-E-R-G-A-R-then then number 10!!" The five year old exclaimed proudly, as everyone laughed at her cuteness.

**At the End Of Breakfast.**

"So we are going to leave now. Bye Alex, bye son." Jack said to his son and granddaughter. "Bye Grampy." Alex said kissing his cheek. She did the same to Lucille. "See you later."  
"Bye mom, bye dad." Troy said as he cleaned up the kitchen and table. "Alex go upstairs and put on some nice clothes. We are going to go out. Okay?"

"okay!"

**Later**

Troy was in the car driving as Alex sat in the back listening to Radio Disney. Troy personally didn't like listening to the radio, but he had to change his ways when Alex came into the world. He looked in the back through his rear-view mirror, to see a sleeping Alex. Troy took this opportunity to turn the radio off and drive in peace. His phone started to ring. He answered it quickly. "Hello?"

"_Hello Troy."_

"Summer I seriously thought I told you not to call me anymore."

"_You did, but obviously I didn't listen to you."_

"What do you want? I am trying to have a nice day with **my** daughter."

"_Again she is my daughter too. But you should be worried."_

"Why?"

"_Because I scheduled a little court date for custody of Alex. Its in two weeks."_ Troy's face went flat. She wasn't going to give up. She was determined to take away Alex. His daughter. His baby girl. His life. "Why are you putting her through this? She's only five."

"_I know, and I don't care. You aren't right to take care of her."_

"I've been taking care of her for five years! Why wouldn't I be right to take care of her?"

"_It doesn't matter Troy! Just make sure you're at the court house at 2 o'clock, two weeks from today. Bye!" _Troy mentally cursed himself out. He didn't want to put Alex through the torture. He drove to his parents' house. When he arrived Alex was still asleep, and so he put her in the bed, in his old room. His mom looked at him weirdly. "What's wrong?"

"Summer."

"I'm going to need more than that."

"Alex. Promise Broken." Troy mumbled.

"I'll call Gabriella. She has the right to know too. We'll talk when she arrives and your father leaves."

Gabriella arrived minutes later and she sat down next to Troy. "Talk." Lucille said breaking the silence. "Summer called me, and she told me that...she arranged a court hearing. She's trying to take Alex away from me."

There was complete silence.

"Why does she want to do that?" Lucille asked as Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand.

"I don't know, its killing me though."

"she doesn't even know what she's dealing with. Alex can be a hand full. She's allergic to peanuts, mushrooms, and some medicines. On top of that she has asthma! Can she really handle that?"

"I have no idea. Mom...I might lose her." Troy said running a frustrated hand through his hair. "I promised her that she wouldn't have to live with Summer. I don't ever break my promises. This is one, I'm not sure I can keep."

**A/N: Wow. That's a lot to swallow. Summer might be granted custody. That sucks. Anyway...what will happen in the next chapter?? I don't know...okay I do...but still. Tell me what you think. So click the review button [:**


	8. Hospitalized

**A/N: New Chapter. I'm doing better at updating. [: At least I think. Anyway this chapter...let me just say is going to be....INTERESTING! Yup. Something is going to happen to Alex. That's all I'm saying though. You'll have to finish reading the chapter to find out what exactly. I will also say that I liked this chapter. It's probably my favorite I've written for this story. Finally there's an author's note at the end. You should read it.**

Troy sat down on the bleachers next to Alex and Gabriella. He was currently at practice for a big game in two weeks. He was still bugging about the court hearing he had. It sucked. The hearing would be on Thursday and his game was Friday. He would be out of it, if he lost the case. He turned his attention to his daughter and girlfriend. "Daddy, you don't look good." Alex said looking up at her father's eyes, which were darker than usual. "Yeah, I'm not in the best mood right now Al."

"Oh, Gabriella has been doing a great job keeping me company."

"That's good."

"Yeah we've been coloring. I'm almost done with my picture." Alex said showing him. It was a page out of a Disney coloring book. A picture of Cinderella. "That looks beautiful."

"Daddy, can I get something to drink?" Troy looked down at her. "Yeah, I'll get it." Troy left the two sitting on the bleachers as he jogged to the locker room, where his back pack was. He brought an extra Gatorade for Alex just in case. He opened up his locker taking a glance at the picture on the door. Alex made it. It was a picture of three stick figures holding hands in front of a house. Next to each one she wrote in her not so good handwriting _Daddy, Allie, and Gabi_. He smiled as he grabbed the bag and jogged back to court. He gave Alex the bottle, and continued to play ball.

"See I told you Chad! I told you I could shoot mid-court!" Troy shouted happily. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Chad said walking towards the bleachers as he ate a cookie. "Al you want some?"

"Sure." Chad broke off a piece and gave it to her. She took a bite and her father's eyes widened. "Al spit it out now!" Alex did as she was told and spit the cookie out. She looked at her father and her lips started to swell. On top of that she couldn't breathe. "What's wrong with her?" Gabriella asked worried. Troy quickly picked her up. "Chad what kind of cookie is that?"

"Peanut...oh my! I totally forgot about her peanut allergy."

"Dude on top of that she's having an asthma attack. I got to take her to the hospital." Troy said running out with Gabriella close behind him. He ran to his car putting Alex in and ignoring all the paparazzi taking pictures of them. When Gabriella was buckled in, Troy started his car and drove off to the hospital. Checking on Alex threw the rear-view mirror the entire time.

They arrived and the doctors rushed her on a rolling cot, and took her to a room, hooking her up on a breathing machine, and injecting her with an allergy shot. Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Sharpay, Kelsi, Jason, and Ryan were all waiting in the waiting room. Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand, squeezing it multiple times for comfort. Just then Dr. Smith came in. "Parents of Alexandra Bolton." Everyone stood up. Troy stepped forward, as Dr. Smith fixed his glasses. "Ah...Mr. Bolton, your daughter, Alexandra, is fine. Just needs to stay here over night, so we can keep a close eye one her. The allergy attack wasn't as severe as the asthma. All you have to do is start back on the pump, every 8 hours, and the breathing machine at night before bed."

"Okay, thanks . So can I see her?"

"Yes you can."

Troy walked into Alex's room. He sat down in a chair next to her bed, watching as she stopped her coloring, and looked at him, with a small smile. She had a breathing tube coming from her nose. "Hey, Al."

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?"

"Great! I don't have to wear that mask anymore."

"But your going to have to wear the one we have at the house." He said smiling as his daughter groaned. "How long do I have to stay here?"

"Just for tonight. Tomorrow morning you can come home."

"Cool. What time is it?"

"8:30."

"Its that late already?"

"Yeah." He watched Alex yawn. "Why don't you go to sleep? I'll be here in the morning."

"Promise?"

"Of course, I promise." he kissed her forehead. "Now, sleep." He said, as she turned to the side making herself more comfortable. Troy pulled the blankets up closer on her, as she fell to sleep. He got up and pushed the chair back to its original position, before whispering 'I love you' and walking out of her room. Gabriella looked at him, "How is she?" she asked hopeful. "She's fine, just tired. I think its best if we go now." he said leading everyone out. He got into his car, with Gabriella in the passenger seat, and drove home. Hoping for sleep, even though he couldn't stop thinking about, his baby girl, Alex.

**11:45 That Night**

Alex woke up, late that night, looking out the window. She didn't like it here. The door opened slightly. "Daddy?" she questioned the mysterious figure. "No...sweetie...its your mommy."

**The Next Night**

Alex walked into her father's room. It was late. Really late. "Daddy?" Troy rubbed his eyes, looking at the clock. 2:15. "Yeah, Allie?"

"I need to talk to you." Troy patted the space next to him, sitting up. She came and sat, cuddling in his arms. "I don't want Gabi to be my...mommy anymore." She said sobbing. Troy looked down at her, wiping away some of the tears. "Why? Al, Gabriella was really excited about being your mom."

"But she won't be my real mom." Troy didn't say anything. "I don't want a step-mom. I want my real mom, even if it has to be Summer."

"Well, I'm sorry Alex, but I don't want Summer to be your mother."

"But you don't see it?! I only wanted Gabi to be my mom, because you love her."

"I might love her, but that doesn't mean you have to pretend."

"You love her more than me." Troy pulled Alex on his lap, rocking her back and forth. "Don't say that. Don't even think that. I love you both equally. Now whats gotten into you? You never act like this."

"Summer came and saw me."

"When you were in the hospital?" Alex nodded her head. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Then you would be mad at me, like you are now."

"I'm not mad at you." Troy said hugging her tightly. "What did she say to you?" He asked, keeping his voice as calm, as possible.

"She told me not to tell you."

"Alex, I'm your father, you can tell me."

"She told me that you think your in love with Gabriella, and I told her you were. Then she was, like thats not good, and you loved Gabi more than me. She said I was hurting your chances of marrying Gabi. And if you two got married, I wouldn't be your world anymore. She said if I lived with her then..." she paused and more tears came crashing down. "Then what?"

"Then you would be happier, since I was gone."

"Do you think that?"

"What?"

"I would be happier without you?"

"Yeah."

"Well your wrong. You make me happy Alex. Your my only kid, my only daughter. On top of that your the best daughter a guy could have. I love you, Al." Troy kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, daddy."

**A/N: Chapter Complete. So yeah, Summer's a bitch. It made me sad writing that Alex didn't want Gabriella to be her mom anymore. Anyway, this story is coming out better than I thought. Next chapter is going to be...interesting. The court trial. Enough said. So click the pretty little review button and tell me what you think. **


	9. The Court Trial

**A/N: Since everyone was so nice to the last chapter. I decided to start writing the next one as soon as I got home from school. Now if your reading my other stories, I'm going to update even slower, since I really want to get this one finished. I say, at least 3 more chapters, and a epilogue maybe...so once this is done, I'll probably start updating faster and things, also since school is almost over, I can catch up on my writing during the summer. Who says you lose knowledge over the summer? Also, nows the moment you've all been waiting for...THE COURT TRIAL!! Dun, Dun, DUN!!!**

Troy paced his bedroom, again and again. He was wearing his tuxedo, and was ready for the big day ahead of him. Today was his court hearing. He was nervous. Extremely nervous. _What if he lost custody of Alex? What if he had to have joint custody? What if his promise was broken? Would Alex talk to him ever again? _All of these questions were traveling through his mind. He couldn't afford to lose her. Not Alex. Not his only daughter. He needed her. He paced the room some more. Taking a deep breath, when someone knocked on his door. "Come in." He said loud enough for them to hear it. The door opened revealing Gabriella. She smiled slightly. "Hey." Troy looked at her, not saying a thing. He walked to his bed, sitting on it. She sat next to him, taking his hand in hers. "Everything is going to be okay. Don't worry, everything is gonna be just fine."

"No its not. Since when was losing her...'okay'?"

"Your only going to lose her id you keep thinking like that. Troy, you have to have faith, and hope for the best. Its whats best. For you, for Alex, for her future."

"If only you could be apart of it."

"Troy...I will be apart of it, I'm here for you. For both of you. Not only as your girlfriend, but as your best friend."

"Alex, doesn't want you with us, I don't understand why. She loves you. I know she does. The only thing is she doesn't know." he looked up into her eyes, he thought he saw hurt. "You okay Gabs?"

"I'm fine. I kinda expected Alex to not like me. I knew it was going to be hard for her. Knowing that her daddy has a girlfriend. Its a lot on a kid. Especially Alex, I mean she has to worry about who's house she's going to be staying at. She shouldn't have to go through this."

"I know, and it sucks knowing that she has to put up with this. She's only five! A five year old can only take so much. You know?"

"Yeah, I do. But isn't it best that she goes through it now? When she doesn't understand whats going on? So she doesn't really care as much? Instead of going through it when it can screw up her life..."

"Her life is already screwed." Troy said surprising Gabriella. "If I wouldn't of made that mistake back in college, she wouldn't have to go through it. She wouldn't have to suffer. If I would've drunk so much, and was able to keep my damn hands off of Summer, Alex wouldn't be here. In this mess. On top of that, she lives in the spotlight. Were people are constantly judging her. Which is bullshit, since she's only five. I screwed up Alex's life. Its all my fault she's in this mess. Its my mistake, and I can't fix it..." Troy was cut off by the sound of something breaking. Troy quickly left the room, and walked into Alex's room to see what the noise was about. "Alex are you...what did you do?!" he demanded, looking at the trashed room. It had clothes everywhere, and the lamp was pushed off of her bedside table. "Are you mad at me?" she asked, innocently.

"A little. Why did you push it off the table."

"I didn't push it, I tried to pack it up, in my suitcase, and it was to big for me."

"Al, why are you packing?"

"To live with Summer, silly."

"Your not living with Summer."

"Why? You don't want me here!"

"Yes I do Allie."

"No you don't. I was a mistake! I don't know what it means, but it doesn't sound good!"

"Who ever said you were a mistake?!"

"You did!"

"You were listening to me and Gabi's conversation, weren't you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I wanted to tell you something, but you were busy."

"Al, I can't believe you right now. Go and get in the car. Its time to go."

"Mommy was right! You don't love me!" She said running down the stairs and to the car, climbing in, and covering her face with her hands. Troy sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. Gabriella looked at him. "This isn't good."

"I know."

"Come on, maybe the car ride won't be as bad."

**In The Car**

Troy looked at Alex through the rear view mirror. "Alex, you won't be able to sit with me and Gabi. You'll have to be in a special room, okay?" She didn't answer. (btw, i'm not sure about that, but in this story its gonna happen.) Troy looked at her, and she saw his eyes in the mirror, she quickly turned her head. Troy frowned. Gabriella giggled, "She's just as stubborn as you were." she whispered, so only Troy could hear. He smiled slightly.

**The Court Room**

Troy walked in, sitting on his side of the courtroom, with his lawyer...Taylor McKessie. He smiled at her, more comfortable with the fact that she was his lawyer than some other attorney. He looked on the other side, glancing at Summer and her attorney. Tom Nick. Taylor told Troy that Tom had never lost a case before. Troy was hoping today would be his first. The judge, Meredith Adams, came in. The bailiff said "All rise for Judge Adams." Everyone stood, as the Judge sat. "You may be seated." her voice said calmly. "The case of Watson vs Bolton for custody of Alexandra Bolton is now in session." she banged her gavel. "Mr. Nick" Mrs. Adams gestured. "Good evening your honor, and ladies and gentlemen of the jury, my client..."

"Mr. Nick, skip the opening please, I'll ask you to do the same Ms. McKessie." Taylor nodded her head. "Okay, your honor. I will like to call my client Ms. Summer Watson to the stand." Summer stood up walking to the stand to be sworn in. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth? So help you god?" the bailiff said loud and clear. "I do." Summer said taking a seat. "Ms. Watson, you have had a previous relationship with Mr. Bolton, am I correct?"

Nick asked walking closer to the stand. "Yes, I did."

"Was it a good one?"

"Yes."

"Were you two in love with one another?"

"Yes." Troy frowned. _How could he ever think he was in love with her?_

"So when Alexandra was born, you both we're very happy, am I right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, did you do your share in taking care of Alex?"

"Yes."

"Why did Troy end up with her then?"

"Something came up, and I was forced to abandon my family."

"Did you ever try to go back to them, when that something was resolved?"

"Yes, but Troy had moved to L.A and taken on a new career."

"What do you mean 'taken on a new career'?"

"As in, he didn't always want to be a professional basketball player. He wanted to be a doctor."

"Why do you think he didn't pursue that career?"

"He had a kid. And maybe having a child stopped him, from as you say it, pursuing his career."

"Nothing further your honor." Nick said motioning Summer to step down, but Taylor stood up. "Your honor, I would like to ask Ms. Watson some questions."

"Go ahead." Taylor nodded her head. "Ms. Watson, in your testimony you stated that 'you were forced to abandon your family', right?" Taylor asked emphasizing the word forced. "Yes, yes I did."

"Would you like to elaborate on that, the fact that you were forced to abandon your child and boyfriend?"

"Its too emotional."

"Right, too emotional. And we wouldn't possibly want you to be uncomfortable in this situation."

"Ms. McKessie..." Judge Adams began. "Sorry, your honor. So you think, Ms. Watson, that my client decided not to be a doctor anymore because he had a child?"

"Yes."

"Nothing further." Summer stepped down from the stand. "Your honor I would like to call my client Mr. Troy Bolton to the stand." Taylor announced. She looked at Troy. The worry written all over his face. He stood to the stand, getting sworn in. "Do you sear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth? So help you god?" "I do." Troy took a seat, worried. "Mr. Bolton, how do you feel on the matter?"

"Worried, I might lose my daughter."

"Do you agree with Ms. Watson, that you both very happy when Alexandra was born?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Do you also agree that taking care of Alexandra was a shared effort?"

"No."

"Do you care to explain?"

"I feel that I put most of that effort in."

"Thank you Mr. Bolton. Now do you agree about Ms. Watson's answer to the question 'Did you ever try to go back to them, when that something was resolved'?"

"Again, no I do not."

"Was your career choice changed due to the fact that you were a father? Or another purpose? If so, please explain."

"My choice to become a professional basketball player was finalized due to the fact that I got drafted. Not because I had a child. Plus my doctor dream was over, once Summer came into my life."

"Thank you, nothing further." Troy nodded his head, stepping down from the stage, proud that Nick didn't have anything to ask him. Taylor stood up, holding a letter in her hand. "Your honor, this in my hand, is exhibit A. Its a letter written to Troy, in Ms. Watson's handwriting, stating that she was leaving him, and their child." Taylor handed it to the bailiff, who gave it to the judge. Judge Adams glanced at the letter. "Mrs. Watson do you mind reading it to the courtroom?" Summer stood up walking to the stand. She took the paper and began to read.

"Dear Troy,

I know this is a bit surprising, but don't be too surprised. You should of known this day was going to come, I wasn't expecting to have a baby. I don't even know if going through with it was the best idea. Anyway, I'm moving to New York, to pursue my dancing career. I know what your thinking, but I think its best to leave Alexandra with you. I'm sorry.

Your Friend, Summer"

It stayed silent for a bit before the Judge interrupted the silence. "Ms. McKessie, by the looks of it you have something to say, go ahead." Taylor stood up and smiled at Mrs. Adams. "Ms. Watson, may I ask you a couple of questions before you step down from the stand?"

"Yes, you may."

"Did you break off the relationship with my client, Troy, prior to the letter being written?"

"Yes, I did."

"How long had it been?"

"One month."

"Okay, was the dance career the circumstance that was, 'too emotional' for you?"

"No, it was not."

"Nothing further."

"Mr. Nick, you may present your evidence." Judge Adams said as Nick stood up with something in hand. "Your honor, here in my hand is a piece of evidence that proves that the poor innocent child, Alexandra, does not need to live with her father, in the spotlight. Exhibit A." Troy's face grew pale. In Nick's hand, was a magazine, with a picture of Alexandra in Troy's arms, getting rushed to the emergency room. "Your honor, this man has let poor Alexandra suffer from an allergy attack, on top of that it triggered her asthma."

"Is this true, Mr. Bolton?" Troy nodded his head, "Unfortunately, yes your honor."

"As a father, aren't you supposed to watch what she eats since she has a peanut allergy?" Nick asked Troy, confidence getting the better of him. Troy could feel himself getting smaller, and smaller. "Yes."

"Then why weren't you?"

"I didn't give her the cookie."

"But you didn't bother to ask what kind it was?"

"No, I did not."

"So, you just let your child eat whatever someone offers her? Without asking what the ingredients are? You let your child suffer? You could of killed her!"

"That's enough, Mr. Nick!" the Judge said banging her gavel. "Bailiff, do you mind getting little Alexandra, please?" the bailiff nodded his head, walking out of the courtroom, and coming back minutes later. Alexandra stood in the middle of the courtroom, confused. "Hello darling. I'm Mrs. Adams, may I ask how old you are?"

"Five." Alex said shyly.

"Oh, and you are an adorable five year old too. Do you know why you are here?"

"Yes. To see who I'm going to live with."

"Who would you like to live with?"

"My...mommy." Troy frowned. He didn't have to worry about keeping his promise, anymore. It was officially broken. He turned slightly, looking at his friends surprised faces. "The jury and I would like to consult now. I'll be back with the verdict in five minutes." Those five minutes, seemed like five hours to Troy. He couldn't think straight. He was losing his baby girl. His reason to laugh. His reason to smile. The one person he lived for, before Gabriella came back into his life. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. He felt as if he just died. A tear ran down his cheek. Judge Adams came back in. "we have come up with verdict. In the case of Watson vs Bolton for custody of Alexandra Bolton, we would like to award...Ms. Watson full custody, and Mr. Bolton visitation rights, whenever felt necessary. Court would meet again in 30 days to check on the status. Courts adjourned." Troy stood up, walking towards Summer. "I told you" she said smiling. Troy nodded his head. "You were right." he replied depressed, "I'm not the right father for Alex. Can I say goodbye to her?" he asked, watching the little girl hug his friends, her 'uncles and aunts', goodbye. She walked to him, hugging him. "You didn't break your promise, daddy. Its just changed." she said kissing his cheek. "I'm gonna miss you, Al." he said as another tear came down. She wiped it away. "You can always visit me. I'm never too far away." he chuckled. "Look who's maturing so fast.

"You sure you'll be okay, you know, without me?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Kay. Bye daddy." he let go of her. "Bye Alex." she started to walk away following Summer. She then ran back. "Te amo con todo mi corazón."

"You said it perfectly. Te amo también." Alex smiled running back to her mother Summer. She held her hand, and waved at her daddy as they walked out. Leaving Troy in the courtroom with Gabriella. "She's gone." he said faking a smile. Gabriella hugged him. "Everything is going to be okay, Troy. Alex wants you to be happy. So be happy. For her"

**A/N: Wow this is probably the longest chapter. Yeah, so did you like it? I know your all sad that Alex lives with Summer now. I know, it was hard to write this, but I pulled through. Hope you liked it.**


	10. Broken Family

**A/N: New Chapter. Enough Said. Don't forget to tell your mothers...Happy Mother's Day! [:**

Troy looked at the score board. They were still in the lead, but only by 4 points. He heard the coach blow a whistle, signaling all players to report to the bench. He didn't have to worry about moving, he was already benched. Thats right. Troy Bolton, THE Troy Bolton, Lakers' Star Player, was benched. Are you speechless yet? He pulled the towel, that hung around his neck, over his head. He was thinking. What was he supposed to do? He knew that he wasn't going to be able to keep Alex forever, but why did she have to go so early? He felt a tap on his shoulder. "I think its best if you just go home and relax." the coach said quietly. Troy looked a him, "In the middle of the game? Are you sure Coach?"

"I'm positive, you need some rest." Troy nodded his head, as he made his way to the locker room.

* * *

"Alexandra go upstairs and get ready for bed." Summer told the five year old girl, staring at the television screen. "But daddy's game is on." Summer looked at the screen. "Your daddy's not playing for the rest of the game. Now go to bed, Marie."

"I like Alex better than Marie."

"Its your middle name sweetie."

"But its not as cool as Alex."

"Stop sassing me, and go to bed." Alex stomped up the stairs, not looking bothering to look back, and see if it hurt Summer's feelings. She only did that for Troy. As she lay in bed, she drifted back to her final decision. Her head was telling her staying with Summer was the right thing to do, but her heart was saying she shouldn't of left her daddy. She smiled. Maybe she could convince her daddy to get back with Summer. Then she wouldn't have to worry. Not about her father being unhappy. Not about her father being too happy. And not about not having a real family. She turned off her lamp, and drifted to sleep.

**The Next Day**

Troy looked over at Gabriella in the passenger seat. A slight smile on his face. "I can't wait to see her." he said as Gabriella reached for his hand. "Me too." he pulled up in the driveway. Both getting out, and walking to the door. Troy rung the doorbell, and waited. The door opened and out came Alex. "Hey dad!"

"Hey Al." Troy said hugging her. Alex looked at Gabriella. "Hi Gabi."

"Hi Alex." "Come in." Alex directed the two. She walked towards the living room, "Daddy you can sit there, and Gabi can sit here." she said directing her father to sit next to Summer, and Gabriella to sit away from the two. Troy smiled. "Thanks, but I think I'll just sit with Gabriella." Alex nodded her head, disappointed that her plan didn't work.

Through the rest of the visit, they talked rather awkwardly. Troy finally had some time to talk to Alex privately. "How do you like it here?" he asked her calmly. "Its fun. The only thing is that she doesn't cook as good as you do." she answered lying about the fun part. It was really a prison. "Thats good. She treating you good?"

"Yep.", another lie. "Okay, so what was with earlier today? Why did you want me to sit by Summer?"

"So you could possibly get back with her..."

"I'm with Gabi right now Alex, you know that."

"Yeah, but you love mommy."

"No I don't. Me and your mother are over for good. Nothing is going to change that."

"Why? Why is 'nothing gonna change that'? Why are you so in love with Gabi, and not mom?"

"Because I have a special connection with Gabi. Me and your mom, don't have that connection. Why do you want us to be together?"

"So I can have a real family, not a broken one."

"Your family is not broken, and its real."

"Then how come its not like the families in movies?"

"Because life isn't always what it seems to be. Movies are like wishes. People wish their life could be like a movie, but in reality, your far from it."

"So your never taking Summer back?"

"No."

"So we'll never be a full family?"

"With Summer as your mom...no, but you can have a full family."

"Let me guess, with Gabriella as my step-mom?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think I want to be apart of that family." Troy looked at his daughter, and for the first time, it was like he was looking at a stranger.

**A/N: Whoa, Alex got a little sassy there. New chapter is going to be about... well, it mainly focuses on how Summer REALLY treats Alex. So you'll enjoy it. Then after that, is another court trial, and then epilogue. I gave away a lot of hints. So tell me what do you think is going to happen in the next few chapters?**


	11. Realizing

**A/N: New Chapter! Thanks for all the reviews. I love reading your feedback. Its amazing, a lot of people think Alex is being just a little mean. That may stop this chapter, or it may continue. If you wanna know, continue reading. [:**

_Recap:_

"_So we'll never be a full family?"_

"_With Summer as your mom...no, but you can have a full family."_

"_Let me guess, with Gabriella as my step-mom?" _

"_Yeah."_

"_I don't think I want to be apart of that family." Troy looked at his daughter, and for the first time, it was like he was looking at a stranger._

* * *

Troy stared her down. She looked like Alex. She talked like Alex. But that wasn't Alex. "What is your problem, Al? Your not acting like yourself. I thought you loved Gabriella, now you don't want anything to do with her?", he asked his alleged daughter. "Mommy told me the truth about her."

"Are you seriously basing your decision on something Summer said?!"

"Uhm...I don't understand..."

"Are you going to say you don't like Gabi because Summer doesn't like Gabi?!"

"I guess so..."

"No guessing! Answer my question!" Troy said, his voice getting louder. Alex started to whimper, Troy never raised his voice at her. "Why are you being so mean to me?"

"I'm not being mean, Alex! I'm trying to show you how important it is to not base things on what other people say! They could be wrong. I'm very disappointed in you." he said lowering his voice, after the last sentence. Alex started to sob. "Your the worst daddy ever! Mommy, was right! You are better without me! You don't love me! Well, I don't love you either! I hate you!" she screamed pushing him out of her room and slamming the door, as hard as she could. Troy couldn't believe it. Alex hated him. His worst fear had come true. He lost one of people he loved most. He walked down the stairs silently, motioning to Gabriella and Summer that he was leaving. Gabriella stood up, and joined him, walking to the door quietly. They both got into the car, not saying another word...

When Summer locked the door, she turned around, and called out, "Marie! Get your ass down here!" Alex came down, wiping her eyes quickly. "I don't want to hear a peep out of you when Mark gets here." Alex nodded her head running back up the stairs. She pulled out her pink Hello Kitty backpack, and packed up her two Barbie dolls, some clothes and brushes for the dolls, and zipped her backpack up, running down the stairs. She reached the bottom step when the doorbell rang. She ran towards the door, looking at Mark, her mother's boyfriend (**A/N: **shocking isn't it?!), as he kissed Summer. "Hey Alexandra.", he said smiling. "Bye Mark." Alex said running out the door. "Where are you going, and when are you coming back?"

"The Baylors!" she cried out before running two houses down. When she got there she ran to the front door, when it swung open. "Hey Alex." Zeke said stepping out of the doorway, and letting her enter. "Hey Uncle Zeke. Where are you going? I thought we were gonna watch Aladdin."

"I'm going to drink some apple juice with the guys."

"Don't tell Daddy I'm here!"

"Don't worry, Al. I know not to tell him. Sharpay is waiting for you. Go have fun."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too." he said closing the door. "Auntie Pay!" Alex called out in the big house. She put her bag on the couch. "Hey Allie!" Sharpay said giving her a huge hug, "She's not here right?" Sharpay asked referring to Summer. "Yeah, Mark came over so she's busing sucking face with him?"

"What do you know a sucking face?"

"You and Uncle Zeke do it all the time."

"I hope you didn't tell your dad about that."

"Why would I tell him anything? Its not like he'll listen..."

"Alexandra Marie Bolton. What has gotten into you! You are not the little girl, you used to be."

"Thats because I'm not in the same home. I'm not the same anymore Auntie Pay! I can never be the same because of Summer! I'm...I'm no longer Alex in that woman's house! She called me Marie. I hate the name Marie!!" Alex said climbing up on the couch next to Sharpay, who wrapped her arms around the little girl, and brushed back her hair.

"You want to know something Allie?"

"What?"

"Do you know were your name came from?"

"A book?"

"No. Your daddy named you Alexandra Marie for a reason."

"Why?"

"Well, Alexandra is closer to Alexander, which is a family name passed down from generation to generation, in the Bolton family. And Marie...happens to be Gabriella's middle name."

"I was named after Gabi?"

"Yes you were."

"Why?"

"Your daddy thought he would never see her again. He wanted to name you after her, so every time he looked at you, he would be able to remember her."

"He loved Gabi that much?"

"Yes he did."

"So Summer was right? Daddy loves Gabi more than me?"

"Sweetheart, I know your young, but you need to realize, your heart is like a big teddy bear." Alex started giggling. "Seriously, you know how a teddy bear could hug more than one person, and never ever ever run out of hugs?"

"Yeah.."

"That's what your heart is like. Your heart can love more than one person, and never ever ever run out of love. You, yourself, can stop believing in love, but you will always feel it."

"So your saying Summer lied? Daddy **does** love me? Just like he loves Gabi?"

"Yep. Your daddy will never ever ever stop loving you. Just like me Uncle Zeke, Chad, Jason, Ryan and Auntie Taylor, Victoria, and Kelsi, will never stop loving you. No matter what you do."

"What about Gabi?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself." Alex looked up at Sharpay weirdly, she then saw someone emerge from the corner or the couch. "Gabi?" Alex asked her quietly. Gabriella nodded her head. "Yes?" Alex walked over to her. "I'm sorry, if I hurt your feelings. I didn't know I was being so mean."

"Its okay, Alex. Your only 5, you have a lot to learn still."

"Gabi...I love you. I really do." Gabriella smiled, leaning down and hugging the little girl. "I love you too."

Alex smiled, as all three girls, gathered up on the couch to watch Aladdin.

**-Later That Night-**

Alex sneaked inside the house. She was halfway up the stairs, when she saw a light appear. "Marie, you don't know how much trouble you are in." Summer said walking towards the little girl. "I'm home though..."

"Yeah, at 11:00!"

"But..."

"Don't but me." Summer said getting in her face. Alex threw up in her mouth a little, Summer's breath smelled like pure alcohol. Alex knew what this meant. She felt something hard hit her face, she then blacked out.

* * *

She woke up gasping for breath, she crawled trying her hardest to not make a sound. She got to the door, opening it, and getting up, running to Sharpay's house. She banged on the door as loud as she could. Sharpay opened it looking at the young child, who had bruises on her arms and face. Before she could say anything, she passed out. Sharpay quickly called the ambulance.

Alex's eyes opened up slowly. She looked around, and smile tugging on her lips, she was in her old room. Her door opened slightly, and in came her father. He walked to the side of her bed, sitting down. "Hey Al, how are you feeling?"

"Daddy? Your not mad at me?"

"No, your the last person I could be mad at. How are you feeling?"

"I wish I would of never made the choice to live with Summer. I lied daddy. She's really really mean to me. I want to live here again. Please? Oh, please?"

"Allie, calm down, trust me. You won't ever have to live with Summer after today. Do you hear me? Never."

"What if she hurts me again?" Alex said in between sobs. Troy pulled her into his lap. "Alexandra listen to me. You will never get hurt by Summer again. I'm here for you. I will always be here to protect you. I promise you."

"You broke your last promise."

"I won't break this one."

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, Al." Troy kissed the top of her head.

**Due to the fact that this isn't the chapter I was aiming for, I'm adding on a extra chapter. So that means 2 more chapters and an epilogue then Long Time No See is done. I hope you liked.**


	12. Favorites

**A/N: New Chapter. [:**

Alex was glad to be home. Her real home. The place she thought she could leave and never come back, when reality was, it was where she needed to be all along. She woke up, and tip-toed her way into her daddy's room. She saw that he was still asleep, she climbed up into the bed with him. She started to jump, "Daddy, wake up!" Troy rolled over in bed, putting the pillow over his face, "5 more minutes?"

"No, you said that 5 minutes ago."

"You weren't in here five minutes ago."

"Really? Are you sure? I could have these like mind...bending powers."

"I wish I had mind bending powers."

"Why?"

"So then I could 'bend' your mind, and make you go away so I can get more sleep."

"That's not nice."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Now your copying me!"

"Am I really? Are you sure? Aren't you the one copying me?"

"No, your copying me."

"No, your copying me."

"Stop that right now!"

"Stop that right now!"

"Daddy, your such a kid."

"Alex, I know." The little girl rolled her eyes, and hit him with a pillow. Troy smiled. "Go put on some clothes, we're going out for breakfast today."

"Is Gabi coming?" Troy looked at her. He didn't want to ruin the surprise. "I don't think so..."

"WHY?! She's your girlfriend!! I thought your supposed to invite them places."

"I just thought it was going to be just the two of us. Whats wrong with a father wanting to hang out with his daughter."

"If you would of asked me that when I just turned 5, I would say nothing. But now, since I'm almost 6, everything. I'm growing up daddy. I can't even call you daddy anymore."

"Why?"

"Well you know how when I was a baby, I would call you Dada?"

"Yeah..."

"Well I grew out of that. Now I'm growing out of calling you daddy. I have to start calling you dad."

"Your breaking my heart, Al."

"I know, I hope you understand."

"No, I don't."

"Well, try, for me?"

"Are you sure your five? Cause your talking like your 15."

"Its life, daddy, wait I mean, dad."

"Well, if your going to start calling me dad, I'm going to stop calling you Alex, and just call you Alexandra."

"That's not cool! That really hurts."

"Cry me a river. Go get dressed." Alex nodded her head, and left her father's room. Troy, himself got up and ready.

* * *

"Okay, Al. Close your eyes.", Troy instructed her, as he grabbed her hand. She did so and also put her free hand over her eyes. "Where are we?"

"A very special place. One of your favorite places to go."

"Cinderella's castle?!"

"No, your second favorite place."

"New York?!"

"Third?"

"Sea World?!"

"Fourth, Fifth, and Sixth!"

"Bikini Bottom, Beach, and Home."

"Okay, you can open your eyes now.", he said getting tired of the games he was trying to play. She removed her hand. A smile on her face. "Lucky number 5! but, why are we here?"

"Well, why not celebrate your homecoming?"

"I guess...", she said looking around she saw figures walking around a little shack without walls. She ran towards them. One picking her up instantly. "Wow, everyone's here. Granny, Grampy, Auntie Pay, Tay, Kelsi, Vicky, Chad, Zeke, Jason, and Ry. I love you guys." everyone awed over the little girl. "Party Time!" Sharpay screamed, turning on the music, everyone started to dance. Alex danced with her grandpa Jack first since he was the one holding her, and after 3 minutes with him, she was passed on to person to person. Giggling wildly the entire town. Troy smiled as he danced with Gabriella. "She's so happy.", she said smiling at the sight of the little girl, now dancing with Sharpay. "I know. I really hope Taylor can pull this off. I need custody of her now. She's so happy back home. I don't want to see her miserable again." Gabriella smiled again. "No one wants to see her miserable again. Even the paparazzi miss Alex. Homes all over the country want Alex back in her daddy's arms. Everyone wants Alex to be happy. She's captured everyone's hearts, Troy. Looks like she inherited the Bolton charm.", Troy captured Gabriella's lips in a quick kiss. Alex came up to him. "Daddy, wait ugh I did it again. Dad, what's for breakfast." Troy picked her up. "Well, since its all about you right now. One of your favorite foods."

"Chicken nuggets?!"

"Second?"

"Fries!"

"Third?"

"Waffles!"

"Fourth, Fifth,and Sixth?!"

"Pizza, Spaghetti, and ice cream."

"Definitely not number six...more like number 4. "

"Cool. Pizza for breakfast!" He put her down as she ran to her grandma. His cell phone started to ring. He didn't bother to look at the caller-id. "Hello?"

_"Troy, where's Alex?!"_, the mystery caller asked.

"Look, it doesn't matter where she is. All that matters is that she's away from you."

_"Troy, give it up. I'm going to win her back tomorrow at the hearing."_

"I called for an emergency hearing. That basically hints that something's wrong. Why on earth, would you think that means you have a possibility of keeping Alex?"

_"Whatever. I have to go. See you in court."_

"Yes you will."

**A/N: Wow, this chapter wasn't what I expected. But its done. Next chapter obviously the last court hearing and chapter. Then there's my epilogue. I'm sorry this took so long to get out. And I don't really like it, but tell me what you think anyways.**


	13. The Final Court Trial

**A/N: The Moment You've All Been Waiting For!**

**Does Troy get full custody of Alex? Does Alex end up happy? Will Gabriella be there?!!!!**

Troy stared in the mirror. He was extremely nervous. What happens if he didn't win? He would lose Alex, and he couldn't let that happen again. When he talked to Taylor yesterday, she said she had a secret weapon. Hopefully it was a good secret weapon. He took a deep breath. He walked into Alex's room. "You ready, Al?"

"Yep. Where's Gabi?"

"She'll be here...now.", he said as the doorbell rung. He went to answer it. "Hello beautiful." Troy said kissing her. She smiled, "You seem happy for a guy going to court." He chuckled, "I have to be. For Alex."

"Gabi can I talk to you upstairs?", Alex said taking the woman by the hand. "Sure, we have time.", Gabriella answered. The two walked up the stairs, leaving a very confused Troy behind.

They reached Alex's room. "What do you want to talk about, sweetie?" Alex shuffled her feet nervously. "Can you promise that, whatever happens, you'll always be my friend?"

"Of course I will honey. Or, I promise."

"Do you think Daddy will ever marry you?", Gabriella giggled at the little girl's statement. "That's up to your daddy, honey. But...I think he will."

"Did you ever dream about your wedding?"

"Yes, I have. I dream about it all the time. I want it to be a fairytale wedding, with my Prince Charming."

"Like Cinderella?"

"Exactly like Cinderella. I always wanted to be a princess."

"Just like me?"

"Just like you.", Gabriella said pressing Alex's nose gently making her giggle. "When I grow up Gabi, I want to be just like you."

"Just like me?"

"Just like you." Alex gave her a hug. "I love you, mommy."

"Mommy?" Gabriella asked getting teary-eyed.

"I meant....."

"It's okay Alex. You can call me mommy...if you want." Alex smiled her adorable ear-to-ear smile.

Troy looked at the two girls coming from the staircase. "What did I miss."

"Girl talk." Gabriella said leading everyone outside. "My five year old daughter having a girl talk...Should I be worried?" the door closed behind them.

**The Hearing...**

The judge, Meredith Adams, came in. The bailiff said "All rise for Judge Adams." Everyone stood, as the Judge sat. "You may be seated." her voice said calmly. "The case of Watson vs Bolton for custody of Alexandra Bolton is now in session."(**ha, sound familiar?**) "Mr. Nick defending Miss. Summer Watson and Ms. McKessie defending Mr. Troy Bolton. It's nice to see you all again. Ms. McKessie, your opening please."

Taylor stood up, index cards in hand, "Your honor. My client Troy Bolton has called for an emergency hearing. This hearing is not just based on who gets the child, Alexandra Bolton, but now what environment is best for her. Not that environments weren't important in the first hearing, but in this one it should be more focused on. I have a question for you, your honor, and the jury. Would you like to raise your child, or children, in a atmosphere were there is a lot of consuming alcohol, were intimacy is not hidden? I know I most certainly would not. However, that is what is happening in the household of Ms. Summer Watson. I know it may seem hard to believe, but it is indeed happening. The circumstances are so severe, that Alex was sent to the hospital, and unlike the last hospital visit. This was not based on an allergy or sickness Alex has. It was from being abused by a drunk Ms. Watson. To prevent this incident from happening again...Alexandra has been living with my client, Mr. Troy Bolton for the past few days. In conclusion, I feel its best if my client get s full custody of Alexandra. Thank you, your honor."

Judge Adams watched Troy's expressions. "Thank you, Ms. McKessie. Mr. Nick, your opening please." Tom Nick stood up walking towards the podium. "Unlike Ms. McKessie's opening, I am going to make mine own very quick. Your honor, yes my client did have a lot to drink, yes my client mistakenly abused Alexandra." _You call hitting my daughter multiple times a mistake?, _Troy thought to himself. Taylor noticed his look and patted his hand softly. They turned their heads, looking back at Nick to listen to his opening. "But isn't there ever that one time when you feel enraged? Doesn't it happen to everyone? I believe so. So, all I'm asking is to do this little girl justice, and make sure she goes to the right home. Hopefully that home, would be my client's. Thank you."

"Thank you, Mr. Nick.", Judge Adams said looking at Summer, who was more interested in her nails. Judge Adams looked disgusted. "Ms. McKessie, your turn for the floor." Taylor stood up. "Your honor, I would like to call Ms. Watson to the stand." Summer walked up to the stand getting sworn in. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth? So help you god?" the bailiff asked rather quickly. "I do." Summer sat down, crossing her legs, and looking at Taylor. Taylor smiled. She was in the zone. "Ms. Watson, is it true that you were under the influence of alcohol when you hit Alex?"

"Yes."

"Why did you hit Alex?"

"She came home late."

"What was she doing out?"

"She was at the neighbor's house...while my boyfriend was over."

"Let the record show, that Ms. Watson allowed Alex out while her boyfriend was over. Has Alex ever met your boyfriend? Mr..."

"Mark Deme(Its pronounced De-me. Like Demi Moore, not Lovato.), and yes. Alex has met him previously."

"Okay, so why was Alex at the neighbor's house?"

"I'm not sure."

"So you let your child go to the neighbor's house, not knowing why?"

"Yes."

"Do you trust your neighbors?"

"Yes."

"Is Alex a trouble child?"

"No."

"So, this was her first time coming home really late?"

"No."

"But this time was different because you were drunk?"

"No."

"So your always drunk when Alex is around?"

"Yes."

"But this is the first time you ever laid hands on Alexandra, right?"

"Yes."

"Nothing further." Taylor said, walking away and looking at Tom. "No questions, your honor." he said, not knowing what to ask his own client. "Ms. McKessie anyone you will like to call into the stand?" Judge Adam asked. "Yes, your honor. I would like to do something a little different...I would like to call Alexandra Bolton to the stand..." Judge Adams sighed, "Bailiff, bring in Alexandra." The bailiff nodded his head, bringing in the little girl. Alex walked in, waving at Troy and Taylor, and avoiding Summer's gaze. The bailiff then put a few textbooks on the stand for Alexandra to sit on, so she was seen throughout the court room. She was not asked to be sworn in since she was so young. Taylor smiled. "Are you okay, up there?" Alex took a deep breath shaking her head. "Are you nervous?" Taylor asked walking closer toward her. Alex nodded. "Is there anything that would help you out, so you don't feel more comfortable."

"If I didn't have to see everyone. Can I wear my daddy's shades?"

"Sure, sweetie." Taylor grabbed the glasses from Troy, passing them to Alex. "Do you feel better?" Taylor asked. Alex smiled, "Yes." (I got that from the movie 'Big Daddy' with Adam Sandler and Dylan & Cole Sprouse.) "So, Alex, who is the neighbor next door to Summer?"

"Zeke and Sharpay Baylor."

"Your daddy's friends Zeke and Sharpay?"

"Yes."

"So you are very familiar with them?"

"Yes."

"Why did you go to the Baylor's house?"

"To watch a movie."

"What movie?"

"Aladdin. Every time I go to the Baylor's we watch a Disney movie."

"How adorable. Did Summer know that's what you were doing?"

"No, I only told her that I was going there. Not why."

"Okay, Do you remember what happened after Summer hit you?"

"I woke up in my room."

"At your father's house, or Summer's?"

"Dad's."

"Did you ever go back to Summer's after that incident?"

"No. Daddy said I wouldn't have to. I don't like it there. She's mean."

"What do you mean by 'mean'?"

"She yells a lot."

"Let the record show that, Summer Watson also verbally abused Alexandra. That would enough questions, Alex you can step down from the stand."

Judge Adam smiled slightly as Alex was escorted out the court room. "Anything else anyone would like to add? Any more surprises?" No one said anything. "Okay, attorney's any closing comments?" Again, silence. "Okay, me and the jury are going to discuss. We'll be back with the verdict soon. Bailiff you can let Alex walk around. It will be important for her to hear this when we are done."

Alex walked in and ran towards Troy. "Did we win?"

"I don't know." Troy said picking her up and sitting her on her lap. Seconds later the judge came back. That was fast.

"In the case of Watson vs Bolton for custody of Alexandra Bolton. We would like for Summer to check into rehab to take care of her drinking. And full custody to go to..." Troy's heart started pounding. Here comes the nerves. "Troy Bolton." everyone witnessing the event started to clap. "Full custody will go to Troy and no visitation rights will be awarded to Ms. Watson. Court dismissed. For good."

**A/N: so what do you guys think? Tell me in a review. [: all that's left is the epilogue. That should be out Aug. 25 or 26. No later than that. Promise. [:**


	14. Epilogue

**A/N: So I promised you a guys a fast update. And that's what you got. [: I just want to say, than you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much, for reading my story. It means a lot to me. For those who are waiting for Disappear or any other story. I am trying to work on those chapters as much as I can. I started High School, Monday, so I am still getting used to all the work that comes with being in the IB program. Don't worry though, I am constantly working on those chapters even if it is a sentence per day. Just know I still have you guys in mind. And I really appreciate your reviews, and you guys taking time to read my stories. IM GETTING TEARY EYED! **

**Anyway, as you all know. This is it. After this chapter, Long Time No See is officially completed. But I would like to know if you guys want a sequel? I have a poll on my profile so leave your answer there. **

**Here We Go!**

Troy stretched his arms. His back hurt like crazy for sleeping on a hospital couch. He sat up stretching some more, before walking over and kissing both Alex and Gabriella's foreheads, as they lay on the hospital's bed. It had taken a few minutes for them to awaken. "Daddy, can we go home now?" Alex asked yawning. Troy picked her up. She was now seven years old but she still loved to be carried in her father's arms. "No, Al. We have to wait a little bit longer so we can take Gabi and you new baby brother home.", he said as she buried her head in his chest and sighed. The nurse who was Gabriella's mom came in. "How is everyone feeling?", she asked mostly directed to Gabriella. "Fine, ready to go home." Gabriella said her body still sore from giving birth 8 hours straight two days ago. "Well good news, my darlings. In one hour you will be able to bring Joseph home.", Alex lifted her head and started chanting. "Joey! Joey! Joey!" over and over again making everyone laugh.

Two hours later, after leaving the hospital and enduring traffic, all four Boltons made it home. Gabriella sat on the couch, taking Joey out of his baby seat. She rocked him in her arms gently. Alex sat down next to her. "So this is my baby brother?"

"Yes."

"Why does Joey have brown eyes, and I have blue?"

"Because he gets that from me. Like you get your blue eyes from your daddy."

"Oh. Where did Joey come from?"

"My belly."

"How did he get in there?"

"There are baby making birds, that put the baby in your stomach to live in, for 9 months."

"Wow. Can I have a baby in my stomach?"

"No, you have to wait until you get older."

"Okay. But can I have a baby doll?"

"Yes you can. I'll buy you one tomorrow, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay, bye mommy. Bye Joey." Alex said kissing Gabriella's cheek and shaking Joey's hand gently, before running up the stairs. Troy came down the stairs telling the little girl to slow down. He remembered when she was only 5. He walked over to Gabriella. "Hey."

"Hey.", she said passing Joey to Troy so he can hold his son. "First Alex, now Joey." Troy said with a smile.

"Yeah, Alex is really excited about having him her."

"Yeah, she finally has someone to look after except me."

"You still think that marrying you was the best thing?"

"Of course. Plus Alex wanted it. She told me she felt like a princess."

"I love her so much."

"You should tell her that. She's not used to any woman say I love you besides my mom."

"I do say I love you to her."

"Yeah, but your gonna have to say I love you, everyday. Like I do. That way she will know that you mean it."

"Okay, Dr. Phil."

"Haha. Very funny. Go tell her." Gabriella got up from the couch, and went up the stairs. She walked inside of Alex's room. "Hey Al."

"Hey mommy."

"I just wanted to tell you something."

"Okay, what?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I mean it. I really do." Alex smiled at Gabriella's statement, she got up walking towards her, and giving her a big hug. "I mean it too." Just then Troy walked in. "Hey, I just saw Joey blow a bubble."

"Baby's blow bubbles?" Alex asked as Troy gave Joey to Gabi. He picked up Alex. "Yeah with their spit."

"That doesn't sound cute..."

"It is, look." everyone looked at the newborn baby, as he blew another bubble. Everyone laughed when it popped, waking Joey up from his nap. "You guys, this is what I call...family." Gabriella said smiling."

"Family! Family! Family!" Alex cheered over and over again, making everyone laugh again. Except for Joey of course.

**A/N: Done. It was cute, right? Tell me what you think. The story is now over. Don't forget to do the poll and tell me sequel or no sequel.**


	15. Sequel Info

**So I listened to you guys, and I'm doing a sequel to Long Time No See. Its going to be called "Surprises Of Equal Kind" and it is going to be full of....what the title says. Surprises. [: **

**Let's just say that Alex will be 10, and Joey would be 3. This time its gonna focus on Alex and Joey's relationship, instead of Troyella's. There is still going to be a lot of Troyella but, mostly Alex and Joey. **

**Having a baby brother is cool, and all but once he hits the talking, walking, and being his own person age, it gets....old. So Alex has some getting used to. But when she realizes she's not the center of Troy's attention anymore, does she lose it? If she does lose it, can she ever get over it, and move on with her life? **

**The first chapter should be up on September 8-10. I'm not sure yet...but it will be out this month. I promise you that. So I hope you guys enjoy it, when it comes out, and I'll probably post another chapter in this story to tell you about it or something. That's if you don't have me for author alert...Anywho, I hope you guys will like the new story. [:**

**Thanks, You Guys Are _Awesome_!**


	16. Sequel Is Up

**New Sequel Is Up**

**Its Called _Surprises Of Equal Kind_**


End file.
